Sentidos Opostos
by Ann Cashew
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. A melodia que ecoara na sala, por alguns breves minutos, havia acabado. No entanto, a mágica sensação de aquilo era apenas o começo... Ainda perdurava ali. SLASH, SBRL, JPLE. HANSON's songs!
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Sentidos Opostos  
**Autora: **Ann Cashew  
**Beta:** Aplísia Scoville

**Shippers:** Sirius e Remus; James e Lily  
**Gênero:** Slash, amém!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente). As músicas também não, elas são de autoria dos seus respectivos cantores/banda que serão citados na nota. Mas a história é minha, SÓ minha e eternamente minha (#egoísta#). Não que ela não seja um pouquinho da minha beta, e das minhas amigas, de quem me dá suporte, mas... Ah, enfim, você entendeu. NÃO plagie, só isso.

**Avisos:** Caso vocês ainda não tenham notado, essa fanfic possuíra conteúdo SLASH, ou seja, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin serão gays um pelo outro, já que nos livros isso ficou bem implícito, nós, ficwriters dedicadas, resolvemos de vez em quando escrever uma fanfic para deixar isso mais _explícito_, obrigada. xD

* * *

**Sentidos Opostos  
**_por Ann Cashew_

**PRÓLOGO  
**

A bateria mal tinha acabado de parar e a platéia já era uma ovação só.

Os calouros estavam impressionadíssimos com a presença de palco e com a voz daquele veterano. O modo como ele subia e descia de tom era magnetizante. Ele passeava pelas notas musicais tão naturalmente que até parecia fácil ser afinado daquela maneira.

A multidão inquieta continha mais meninas do que meninos, o que não era necessariamente um problema, claro. Muitos dos garotos ali nem se importavam se as músicas eram baladinhas românticas, tampouco reclamavam de ter suas namoradas suspirando por outros caras. Bem, não muito. A realidade era que Sirius Black mandava muito bem na guitarra, no piano, no vocal... Na música. Isso conquistava qualquer um.

As luzes trocaram do azul para o amarelo e vermelho, enquanto o moreno posicionava-se no centro do palco, uma garrafinha de água na mão. Seus cabelos incrivelmente pretos se encontravam suados e pregados, cobrindo parte da sua testa, grudando em seu pescoço, suas pontas trilhando as gotículas de suor até a pele morena. Ele abriu a garrafinha e sorveu lentamente o seu conteúdo, fazendo muitas garotas da platéia suspirarem extasiadas.

Um grupinho eufórico de moças se acotovelou e empurrou umas as outras quando a garrafa foi lançada pelo vocalista, numa luta intensa para ver quem ficaria com a garrafinha que outrora encostara nos lábios de Sirius Black. Tudo isso em meio a gritos histéricos e enlouquecidos.

Sirius passou a mão entre os cabelos, ajeitando algumas mechas atrás da orelha – um gesto muito sexy que passou despercebido pelas máquinas fotográficas do local, pois estavam ocupadas fotografando a vencedora da guerrinha das mulheres – e deixou sua voz vibrar no microfone:

- _Runaway Run_.

E essas duas palavras só serviram para levar todos ali aos gritos e berros animados. A música era uma das preferidas do novo repertório da banda.

Os primeiros acordes foram tocados por James, na guitarra, e logo a melodia foi se formando e a voz de Sirius entrou junto da bateria:

**and I'll wait for you  
**(e eu esperarei por você)  
**and I'll wait for you  
**(e eu esperarei por você)

**just one picture and a feeling and a face**  
(apenas uma foto e um sentimento e um rosto)  
**how could I forget your touch, your warm embrace?**  
(como eu pude esquecer seu toque, seu abraço quente?)  
**and the shoes you wore with long black satin lace**  
(e os sapatos que você usava, com uma longa fita de cetim negro)  
**as you walked into my mind? ah, ah, ah**  
(enquanto você caminhava para dentro da minha cabeça? ah, ah, ah)

Era a primeira vez que Remus ouvia aquela música. Fazia tanto tempo que não aparecia, preferindo passar os dias refugiado em um lugar seguro. Um lugar longe daquele olhar, daquela voz, _daquele_ Sirius.

**as I walk into this old forgotten hall**  
(enquanto eu caminho para dentro daste hall esquecido)  
**just one look and I began to fall**  
(apenas um olhada e eu começo a cair)**  
wish I could frame you and this feeling on the wall**  
(queria poder emoldurar você e este sentimento na parede)  
**to stare at 'til there is no time**  
(para fitá-los até que não haja mais tempo)

O moreno havia fechado os olhos nessa estrofe, sua voz ficando mais rouca enquanto deixava-se levar pelas emoções. Quando os orbes azuis finalmente abriram, ele encontrou aqueles âmbares com os quais estava lutando tanto para não fazer contato.

**and I'll wait for you**  
(e eu esperarei por você)  
**just hoping that you'd come back to me**  
(apenas esperando que você volte para mim)  
**and I'll wait for you**  
(e eu esperarei por você)

E por uma única fração de segundo – o tempo entre aquelas palavras e as próximas que viriam –, Lupin teve certeza que aquela música era para ele. Um aperto angustiante preencheu seu peito e deixou-se levar, sua visão começando a embaçar.

Não. Ele não podia chorar agora. Não ali, não com _ele_ ao seu lado. Aquela fora sua escolha, sua decisão. E foi com esse pensamento que Remus conseguiu manter-se de pé.

**run, run, runaway run**  
(corra, corra, fuja)  
**maybe someday I will find someone too**  
(talvez algum dia eu encontre alguém também)  
**run, run, runaway run**  
(corra, corra, fuja)  
**maybe someday, maybe someday...**  
(talvez algum dia, talvez algum dia...)

Uma mão deslizou pelo seu pulso e foi entrelaçar-se em seus dedos. Remus olhou para o lado, mirando aquele rosto em perfil, seu olhar não escondendo a surpresa por aquele toque tão gentil. Nenhuma palavra foi dita.

E talvez fosse por isso que eles não deram certo, Lupin pensou, ao retornar a atenção ao palco. Talvez essa fosse a resposta. Aquele Sirius a sua frente precisou demais delas, ansiou que todas as palavras fossem ditas, não só expressas em gestos.

Era quase como um caso de amor e ódio para ambos. Black só conseguia se expressar direito em suas canções; frente a frente, ele era um fracasso. Remus não ficava para trás, sempre se afundava nelas em suas leituras e na hora H não conseguia... Por toda sua vida o castanho sempre superara expectativas, mas daquela vez... Ele teve medo.

E tudo estaria bem se tivesse sido só esse o problema.

**from a distance watched the flowers brush your cheek**  
(à distância assisti as flores acariciarem suas bochechas)  
**as you read the words I wrote, I couldn't speak**  
(enquanto você lia as palavras que escrevi, eu não conseguia falar)  
**but now I lay here broken heart and blistered feet**  
(mas agora aqui estou eu, com o coração partido e os pés cheios de bolhas)  
**as you're spinning 'round my mind, oh, oh**  
(enquanto você corre ao redor da minha mente, oh, oh)

Sirius se deixou soar melancólico, fazendo um grande contraste com a batida animada da música. Olhar para aqueles dois de mãos dadas era mais do que ele podia suportar. Pressionou os olhos, pálpebra contra pálpebra, resolvendo de última hora mudar aquela parte da letra. Talvez um ímpeto bobo de ciúmes e raiva, já que seus sentimentos seriam eternamente aqueles.

**and I _waited_ for you**  
(e eu esperei por você)  
**dreaming of you coming to me**  
(sonhando que você viria para mim)  
**and I _waited_ for you**  
(e eu esperei por você)

Remus não era bobo, nunca fora. Ele notou claramente a entonação naquelas palavras. Percebeu que Sirius estava se despedindo dele.

Os rumores de que a banda estava acabando, de que aquele era o último show, que Black estava deixando a cidade, eram apenas rumores entre a maioria ali. Mas Lupin tinha certeza já, aquela música significava a desistência dele – algo tão não-Black.

Comprovava que eles eram apenas dois idiotas, orgulhosos demais para voltar atrás, covardes demais para arriscar. Imaturos demais para aceitar.

O refrão seguiu e logo Sirius estava tirando o microfone do pedestal e soltando alguns 'yeahs'.

**when you weep, you can know that it's alright**  
(quando você chora, você pode saber que está tudo certo)  
**as you sleep, I'll just follow your door light**  
(enquanto você dorme, eu vou apenas seguir a luz da sua porta)  
**we can talk just as long as you hold on tight**  
(nós podemos conversar enquanto você continuar a me abraçar apertado)  
**just one breath is a million sighs**  
(apenas uma respiração é um milhão de suspiros)

_Quando você compôs essa?_, Remus pensou. Quando Sirius Black passara a compor sobre coisas que aconteceram com eles? Quando foi que...

**i can tell every breath that you're breathing**  
(eu conheço todo o ar que você respira)  
**i can feel every thought that you're thinking**  
(eu sinto cada pensamento que você pensa)  
**we can talk, it's a thousand years gone by**  
(nós conversamos, já se passaram milhões de anos)  
**you and I**  
(você e eu)

Se a bateria parasse a qualquer instante, ainda poderia ser ouvido o bater apressado de dois corações. Pena que estavam descompassados.

James fez pose para o seu solinho, o ponto onde seu arranjo mudava – sua parte preferida na música – e Sirius entrou com o refrão:

**run, run, runaway run**  
(corra, corra, fuja)  
**maybe someday I will find someone too**  
(talvez algum dia eu encontre alguém também)  
**run, run, runaway run**  
(corra, corra, fuja)  
**maybe someday, maybe someday...**  
(talvez algum dia, talvez algum dia...)  
**run, run, runaway run**  
(corra, corra, fuja)  
**maybe someday I will find some way**  
(talvez algum dia eu encontre algum caminho)  
**maybe someday (maybe someday)**  
(talvez algum dia)  
**i'll run away, yeah**  
(eu vou fugir, yeah)

Tão logo todos os instrumentos pararam e Sirius virou de costas para a platéia, o aperto angustiante de mais cedo voltou com força total, assolando cada poro do seu corpo: Black estava _realmente_ fugindo. E a pior parte era que ele não iria fazer nada.

Bem, que ele se fosse, _a culpa era tão dele quanto sua_.

Naquela noite, tudo terminaria com sentimentos incertos e dolorosos, uma tristeza incomoda que duraria anos... E justamente anos depois daquele último show, Remus se perguntaria como conseguira ser tão Sirius Black.

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

A música desse capítulo, _Runaway Run_, pode ser encontrada no seguinte link: http : / / www . 4shared . com / file / 49674330 / 82588c9c / Runaway Run - Hanson . html (sem os espaços.)

* * *

**N/A: **Prólogo super esclarecedor, né, gente? #autora faz cara de desentendida#

Finalmente estou postando Sirius Rock Star (#nome dado carinhosamente pela beta#) e nem acredito. É um dos meus projetos que realmente está saindo e eu fico realmente feliz por isso, já que os outros estão meio chateados comigo... u.u'

A música desse capítulo é dos _**Hanson**_, um grupo que eu realmente curto e que se não fosse por esses irmãos e suas vozes e canções inspiradoras, SRS não estaria saindo. Sério, eles têm músicas para cada parte da história!

Uma coisa importante sobre a(s) música(s): eu troquei algumas palavras e tempos verbais, mas não foi grande coisa. Na realidade, essas mudanças só ocorreram para dar mais um 'tchan' mesmo, já que sem a mudança ela(s) também encaixa/encaixariam. Mudanças assim eventualmente ocorrerão nos outros capítulo também e, eu, humildemente recomendo baixar a música e imaginar o Sirius em um palco, todo suadão, movendo aqueles lábios sensuais e... #nosebleed#

Ca-han, espero que vocês curtam e continuem comigo nessa trama, porque SRS promete (?)! /o/

Afinal, quem é essezinho que se acha no direito de pegar na mão do Remus, huh?


	2. Compondo

**Sentidos Opostos  
**_por Ann Cashew_

**TRACK 1:  
**_Compondo_

_  
Centro de Ensino Hogwarts, três anos atrás._

- Sirius Black, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Shh... – Sirius, ignorando completamente o fato de seu sobrenome aparecer na última frase, apenas repreendeu o amigo com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, continuando a levá-lo pelo pulso. Se algum professor os visse, com certeza teriam que voltar para a sala de aula. – Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – disse ele, tentando incitar a curiosidade do amigo.

O outono havia chegado, trazendo de brinde muito sol e calor. Black não fazia a mínima questão de ficar trancado em uma sala de aula, falando sobre algum assunto massante, enquanto a liberdade o chamava e sua mente viajava por imagens cheias d'água.

Eles tiveram que praticamente correr quando alguns passos suspeitos ecoaram pelo corredor que haviam acabado de passar. Logo estavam dentro de uma sala tentando abafar as risadas.

Remus só notou que aquela era a sala de música quando Sirius abriu uma cortina, iluminando parcialmente o local. A sala estava sendo pouco usada – por isso ainda não estava tudo aberto e arejado – desde que o professor de música pedira licença do trabalho, deixando os alunos sem aula até um substituto chegar. Só os alunos mais experientes continuavam indo ali e não era como se Sirius fosse um deles.

- Argh, que calor. – o moreno não parava de resmungar enquanto ia abrindo todas as janelas, a fim de refrescar o lugar.

- E agora eu posso saber por que me trouxe aqui? Você nos fez cabular uma aula importante de Geografia, Pad... – Remus murmurou distante, seus dedos passeando pelas cordas de um violino. Nem ele próprio acreditava que aquela teria sido uma aula realmente importante. Seus olhos desgrudaram do instrumento, viajando até Sirius, que estava encostado de costas para o parapeito de uma janela. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso maroto, como quem sabia exatamente o que o castanho havia pensado sobre a aula – um sorriso maroto demais, na opinião de Lupin.

- Você não vai acreditar! – o mais alto declarou, desencostando da janela em um pulo e se direcionando para um piano preto, de calda, no centro da sala. Logo a tampa já não cobria as teclas marfim e Sirius se encontrava sentado em um banquinho à frente do instrumento. De um instante para outro ele pareceu ficar ansioso.

- Vem, puxa um banco e senta aqui. – Remus, percebendo a mudança no amigo, não demorou muito para atender o pedido. Eles se encararam e um longo silêncio tomou o lugar, até que o castanho levantou uma sobrancelha e soltou:

- Então...?

Black engoliu em seco.

- Bem... – ele começou incerto. – Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então... Você não pode me zoar, entendeu? É que... – Remus incentivou-o a prosseguir com um aceno de cabeça. – _Eucompusumamúsica_.

O moreno havia falado tão rápido e baixo que Lupin demorou alguns segundos para assimilar direito a informação, agora sendo sua vez de ter os lábios tomados por um sorriso maroto.

- Mas isso é ótimo, não? – ele perguntou divertido, se deliciando com a idéia de que Sirius Black estava com vergonha!

- Mas _eu_ compus a música, Remus! – ele soltou esganiçado. Lupin riu.

- E o que há de tão ruim nisso?

- Eu não tenho talento para isso, você sabe...

- Ah, me faça o favor, Sirius! O único que não tem talento aqui sou eu... – Remus apontou emburrado.

- Isso é verdade, meu caro. – e Sirius soltou uma risada meio rouca, meio latida. Lupin até teria ficado mais carrancudo se não tivesse conseguido quebrar o clima tenso com aquele comentário.

- Eu não sei se está bom, ok? – o castanho acenou com a cabeça outra vez. – E você prometeu não zoar, tá ouvindo?

- Tá, tá. – Remus sorriu, concordando.

Black se endireitou no banco, tragando uma grande quantidade de ar. Ele voltou algumas folhas da partitura e Remus notou que aquilo era realmente sério. Se Sirius se dedicara a ponto de fazer uma partitura, com certeza era algo importante. O moreno vivia falando que aquela era, sem dúvida, a parte mais inútil, entediante e complicada do piano. Isso e outras coisas, como por exemplo: que piano não era para ele; que só aprendera mesmo a tocar porque sua mãe o obrigara; que só era tão bom assim porque a 'bruxa velha' o forçara a praticar desde os seis anos de idade.

Lógico que nem tudo aquilo era bem verdade, já que os amigos de Sirius diversas vezes puderam ouvi-lo tocar com o coração. James sempre o obrigava a tocar músicas que ele conhecesse a letra, nada de clássicos, para assim poder demonstrar seus dotes vocais. Black naturalmente tirava uma com a cara do amigo, mas acabava concordando.

Ele suspirou. - Lá vai.

Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Remus quando as primeiras notas surgiram. Mas o sorriso doce não combinaria com a expressão de surpresa que apareceu, por isso logo tratou de se desfazer.

**isn't it weird? isn't it strange?**  
(não é esquisito? Não é estranho?)  
**even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train**  
(mesmo sabendo que somos apenas dois estranhos nesse trem fugitivo)_  
_

Sirius estava cantando! Cantando! Remus escorregou para a beirada da cadeira, quase instintivamente. O moreno havia começado muito baixo e como aquilo não era nem um pouco comum, ele tinha que aproveitar cada palavra que o moreno pronunciasse.

**we're both trying to find a place in the sun**  
(nós dois estamos tentando encontrar um lugar ao sol)  
**we've lived in the shadows**  
(temos vivido entre as sombras)  
**but doesn't everyone?**  
(mas todos não o tem?)  
**isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes?**  
(não é estranho como todos nós nos sentimos um pouco esquisitos às vezes?)_  
_

O moreno desviou os olhos da partitura e das teclas, direcionando um olhar apreensivo na direção do castanho. Tudo o que encontrou foi um sorridente Remus e seu olhar de apoio, como (quase) sempre. E Sirius não precisou de mais nada para se entregar a canção.

**isn't it hard standing in the rain?**  
(não é difícil permanecer na chuva?)  
**yeah, you're on the verge of going crazy and your heart's in pain**  
(yeah, você está à ponto de ficar louco e seu coração dói)  
**no one can hear… but you're screaming so loud**  
(ninguém consegue te ouvir… mas você está gritando tão alto)  
**you feel like you're all alone… in a faceless crowd**  
(você sente como se estivesse sozinho… no meio de uma multidão sem rosto)  
**isn't it strange how we all get a little bit weird sometimes?**  
(não é estranho como todos nós nos sentimos um pouco esquisitos às vezes?)_  
_

Ele conseguiu continuar tocando com perfeição mesmo depois de fechar os olhos.

Quando Sirius compôs a música, as notas e palavras simplesmente surgiram do nada, invadindo sua mente sem permissão e guiando sua mão sobre as folhas. A melodia podia ser recente, mas parecia estar tão pregada nas pontas de seus dedos que não fazia diferença olhar para as teclas ou não. E aquela não era de todo uma sensação estranha.

Depois de toda a surpresa e empolgação, Remus parecia bastante comovido com a letra.

O sentimento que ficava era de que Sirius falava, em primeiro lugar, dos Black. E para os que estavam cientes de boa parte da situação, como Remus, era fácil sentir a melancolia que ele sofria, mas nunca, nunca diria, tampouco ninguém comentaria.

**sitting on the side, waiting for a sign, hoping that my luck will change**  
(sentado de lado, esperando por um sinal, desejando que minha sorte mude)  
**reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same**  
(tentando alcançar uma mão que entenda, alguém que sinta o mesmo)  
**when you live in a cookie cutter world if you're different you can't win**  
(quando você vive em um mundo de iguais, se você é diferente, você não consegue vencer)  
**so you don't stand out but you don't fit in... weird**  
(então, você não se destaca, mas também não se encaixa... esquisito)_  
_

Lupin sorriu. Ele com certeza sabia o que era querer alguém para entender seus problemas. James e Peter também sabiam e Sirius precisava mostrar aquilo para eles. Porque aquela música falava de coisas que nem todos percebiam. Como se Sirius juntasse a amizade deles e os problemas que os quatro tinham, colocasse entre os arranjos palavras que eles jamais teriam coragem de expressar claramente. Coisas deles, coisas dele.

Sirius repetiu com mais vontade aquela última parte da música, e Remus apreciou uma sensação gostosa dançando na ponta do seu estomago. A música era tão de Sirius quando sua.

O moreno repetiu mais algumas palavras que já haviam aparecido e finalizou prolongando a melodia, seus dedos cavalgando entre as teclas enquanto a franja caia-lhe sobre os olhos, escondendo o fato de que eles novamente estavam fechados.

- Sirius... Eu... Isso é... – o castanho suspirou. – Você desafinou umas três vezes, mas... – o moreno estreitou os olhos e Lupin apenas riu. – É linda. – ele confessou com sinceridade. - Muito linda.

A melodia que ecoara na sala por alguns breves minutos tinha acabado, mas a mágica sensação de aquilo era apenas o começo ainda perdurava ali.

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

A música desse capítulo, _Weird_, pode ser encontrada no seguinte link: http : / / www . 4shared . com / file / 50974547 / ff9404d2 / Weird - Hanson . html (sem os espaços.)

* * *

**N/A: **Hoho, here we go! /o/

Primeiro capítulo voltando ao passado... Os próximos também seguiram essa linha de tempo, porque é aqui onde tudo começa. Que tal? Sirius envergonhadinho não é tudo de bom? xD

Um beijos para minhas seguidoras fiéis (quê?!) hauheauie! Vocês ownam!

E no próximo capítulo:  
_  
- Imagine o tanto de garotas que vão babar por nós..._

_- Como se eu precisasse disso... – o moreno recebeu um tapa na nuca pelo comentário arrogante. - Ai! – ele fingiu ter doído. - Moooony, olha o Prongs me batendo outra vez... – ele repetiu o tom manhoso de outrora._

_- Ninguém mandou ser a mulher da relação... – Remus resmungou, seguindo seu caminho como se não se importasse._


	3. Come on, baby

**Sentidos Opostos  
**_por Ann Cashew_

**TRACK 2:  
**_Co-come on, baby  
_

- Eu não sabia que você era tão romântico, Pad. – James brincou, enquanto relia a letra da música.

- A gente faz o que pode, meu caro Prongs. – o moreno rebateu pomposo. Remus sorriu.

- Onde está o Peter, James?

- Ih, nem perca seu tempo procurando ele, Moony. Aquele malandro conseguiu alguns bolinhos na cantina e provavelmente só vai aparecer depois que devorar todos eles.

- Típico. – Sirius soltou. – E então, James, o que você acha?

- Cara, eu _preciso_ ouvir você tocando isso. A letra é... incrível. – o moreno de óculos e o castanho sorriram cúmplices, enquanto a folha era devolvida ao seu dono. – Até me animei, sabia?

- Como assim, 'animou'? – Black perguntou, recolhendo a folha.

- Bom, vocês sabem que o meu coroa vive insistindo que eu preciso aprender a tocar piano porque minha mãe gosta e tal... – ele fez um gesto dramático com a mão. – Mas, vocês também estão cientes que minha paixão são as cordas e... – o de óculos fez uma pausa, rodeando os ombros dos amigos, um de cada lado. - Acho que consigo convencê-lo a me pagar um professor de guitarra... E a não ser que você queira fazer carreira solo...

Os garotos sorriram entre si.

- Já quer formar uma banda, é? Eu só compus uma música, assim vou me sentir pressionado... – Sirius disse, manhoso.

- Deixa disso. Mas, Pad, o que o Moony vai fazer? – James alfinetou. Os morenos riram alto da carranca que imediatamente se formou no rosto do menor.

- Ele pode bater palmas, o que acha? – provocou Sirius.

- Ou então posso bater a minha palma em vocês, o que acham?

- Ui, isso soou tentador... – Potter brincou, desviando-se em seguida do pontapé que Remus tentou inutilmente dar. Os mais altos seguiram o menor rindo, quando o mesmo começou a andar na frente, resmungando 'depravados' repetidas vezes.

As aulas do dia já haviam encerrado e o fim de tarde seguia mais fresco, os garotos estavam liberados para fazerem o que desejassem.

- Imagine o tanto de garotas que vão babar por nós...

- Como se eu precisasse disso... – o moreno recebeu um tapa na nuca pelo comentário arrogante. - Ai! – ele fingiu ter doído. - Moooony, olha o Prongs me batendo outra vez... – ele repetiu o tom manhoso de outrora.

- Ninguém mandou ser a mulher da relação... – Remus resmungou, seguindo seu caminho como se não se importasse.

James soltou um 'toma!' entre as risadas.

Sirius se fez de ofendido, mas apenas por alguns segundos, logo estava entrando na brincadeira, recitando coisas como "_posso fazer você ver quem é a mulher da relação_".

Eles seguiram animados para a ala de dormitórios da escola, prontos para guardarem os materiais e curtirem a noite juntos, como quase sempre faziam.

O Centro de Ensino Hogwarts era uma escola de nome e muito respeitada por todo o país. Alunos de vários lugares e praticamente todos os jeitos se encontravam ali. Alguns bolsistas, como Remus; outros, pagantes de uma mensalidade bem digna para uma escola de tanto prestígio, como Sirius.

Todos os alunos recebiam a educação necessária para se tornarem indivíduos de peso no mercado de trabalho. Eram instruídos desde aulas de Etiqueta a Relações Humanas e várias outras matérias e atividades extra-curriculares.

Os dormitórios, divididos em prédios, subdividiam-se por ano. Sirius e James dividiam um quarto, o 205; Remus e Peter dividiam outro, o 211. A sorte – ou falta dela, para todos os que gostavam de dormir cedo freqüentemente – era que ambos os quartos ficavam no mesmo andar.

Os três amigos haviam chegado à porta do quarto 205 e apenas James ficou para tomar banho. Sirius seguiu junto com Remus para o outro quarto. Ele acusara o de óculos de passar décadas no banho, se arrumando para garotas que nem sequer olhavam para ele, já que sua ilustre e digníssima pessoa sempre estava por perto para atrair os olhares de tais garotas. James apenas bateu a porta na cara dos amigos.

- Eu vou primeiro! – Black informou assim que chegaram no 211. A porta do banheiro ficou aberta, de modo que os dois amigos pudessem conversar.

- Eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe hoje... – o castanho disse, enquanto brincava com os fios da colcha da cama de Peter.

- Ela está melhor? – a voz do moreno estava sendo abafada pelo som da água que caía. Remus não respondeu de imediato, o que preocupou Sirius.

- Bom, ela está melhor, mas foi estranho... – Remus disse, seu cenho se franzindo. – Ela pediu que eu me cuidasse e que fosse vê-la no próximo feriado.

Dentro do banheiro, Sirius imitou o amigo, franzindo a testa.

- Não perguntou sobre a escola?

- Não... – o castanho respondeu fracamente.

- Não deve ser nada, Remmy... – Black disse confiante, tentando convencer a si mesmo. Ele ouviu então o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada e um "_oi, Wormtail_" ao mesmo tempo.

- Peter chegou, Sirius. – Remus informou. – Saia logo! – o moreno apenas riu e até teria demorado mais, só para provocá-lo, se não estivesse assim tão ansioso para mostrar a letra para Peter.

Os três garotos estavam sentados no chão, sobre um tapete, todos com seus banhos devidamente tomados quando James apareceu.

- Claro que vai fazer alguma coisa – Sirius respondia, dando um tapa na nuca de Peter.

Potter se sentou ao lado de Remus, que estava com as costas apoiadas na cama.

- Então a donzela finalmente ficou pronta! – Sirius notara sua presença e virara em sua direção, James então respondeu com um gesto que Minerva McGonnagal, professora de matemática e geometria, condenaria completamente.

- O Peter aqui estava preocupado com o que ele vai fazer, Prongs. – Black explicou, dando batidinhas mais leves nos ombros gordinhos do garoto.

- Você não contou das palmas? – Potter perguntou, mordendo as bochechas em seguida, para conter a vontade de rir, fazendo Remus lhe direcionar um olhar de poucos amigos.

Black, tentando não rir de um Remus raivoso e um Peter confuso, mudou o assunto.

- Então... Eu estava pensando que todos nós poderíamos compor... – ele coçava uma barba imaginária, como se ainda ponderasse o assunto.

A sua frente, James Potter pareceu ser iluminado. Seus olhos brilharam e ele quase beijou os pés de Sirius pela idéia, se perguntando o porquê de ainda não ter pensado nisso.

- Mas é uma idéia ótima! – Sirius sorriu triunfante, como se tivesse ganhado algo com o elogio. – Assim não teremos somente músicas ruins no repertório. – o de óculos brincou.

- Há, há, James. Da hora, hein? – Black fez pouco caso. – O que você acha, Remus?

Lupin mirou o amigo por alguns segundos antes de responder, vingativo:

- Acho ótimo também. Só assim alguém para corrigir os erros das letras. – declarou, maroto.

- Vocês estão engraçadinhos hoje, hein? – o moreno resmungou ofendido, cruzando os braços.

- E que tal se compuséssemos agora? – James ofereceu, imaginando que, se risse do amigo em uma hora como aquela, talvez não ganhasse presente no próximo natal.

Os garotos olharam-se entre si. Sirius abriu a boca, mas Peter perguntou mais rápido:

- Tá, quem começa?

- Não é fácil assim, galera. A inspiração vem e... Bom, a música nasce. – Sirius explicou, ainda um pouco emburrado, tendo sua vasta experiência de apenas uma música como base.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – um fio de desânimo transpareceu na voz de Potter.

- Daqui a pouco temos que descer para comer... – Peter avisou, como se deixasse bem claro que se eles fossem fazer algo, que fizessem logo. Sirius estava relembrando como fora compor, os lábios comprimidos, quando James soltou:

- Remus, tudo bem?

O castanho levantou o rosto, e os outros três passaram a mirá-lo, esperando uma resposta. Seus olhos piscaram repetidas vezes, notando entre cada abrir e fechar os olhares preocupados de seus amigos. De repente a lembrança da carta surgiu na mente de Sirius.

- Sim, está tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

- É que você está tão calado...

Ele voltou a garantir que estava tudo bem, mesmo que sua voz não demonstrasse toda a certeza que desejava ter. James pedira a Sirius que explicasse como havia conseguido compor, novamente, o que fora atendido mais do que depressa, já que ele não estava fazendo realmente questão de esconder toda sua animação. De vez em quando Remus sentia olhares sorrateiros de Sirius em sua direção, olhares preocupados. O castanho sabia que seu amigo estava pensando na história da carta, assim como ele próprio não conseguia parar de fazer. Não poderia confirmar, no entanto, quanto tempo ficou vagando em pensamentos, onde a letra bonita de sua mãe rondava, até que ouviu aquela risada meio latida tão conhecida o trazer de volta a realidade.

- O que foi?

- Eu conto, mas você precisa prometer não brigar conosco por isso... – os lábios rosados, juntamente com os olhos cinzas, brilharam em um sorriso ingênuo, completamente contrário as suas intenções, já que, caso Remus não concordasse, ele faria do mesmo jeito. O castanho o mirou sem entender.

- Ele promete, diz aí! – Potter declarou, a curiosidade falando alto demais para sequer esperar uma resposta. Ele e Peter também não sabiam qual fora a idéia maravilhosa que Sirius acabara de declarar ter.

Ele pigarreou, a mão fechada em frente a boca, tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Remus, nós vamos tentar _compor_ para animar você.

- Mas você disse que não... – o gordinho ia dizendo antes de receber um '_Shh_' de ambos os outros dois garotos que, como se fossem capazes de comunicação telepática, sorriam em concordância.

Remus tentou resistir por um tempo, dizendo a si mesmo que as idiotices que seus amigos estavam inventando somente para animá-lo – de algo que ele nem sabia o que realmente era – não eram tão engraçadas assim. Eles haviam começado a ritmar frases com rimas simples e forçadas, como uma sobre o cabelo de Remus: _I think about you all day long, uh oh, your hair is so straight and strong, uh oh_.¹

James se contorcia no chão enquanto Sirius realmente se empenhava em frases mais elaboradas. Peter só ria e vez ou outra soltava um 'ohhh' no final de algumas frases, o que só servia para arrancar mais risadas dos dois compositores.

No final da noite, eles tinham mais uma música composta e um Sirius fazendo '_co-come on baby_' repetidas vezes.

Mas tudo estava bem, porque Remus Lupin havia voltado a sorrir.

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

¹ A frase em inglês: _"I think about you all day long, uh oh, your hair is so straight and strong, uh oh"_, não comporta a rima para o português, então para quem não entende, pode ser: _"Eu penso em você o dia todo, uh oh, seu cabelo é tão liso e sedoso, uh oh"._

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo curto, eu sei, eu sei... ;-; Mas o próximo vai ser maior. Promessa. Esses estão pequenos porque é uma outra linha temporal, são coisas que já aconteceram. Mas são necessárias.

Agradeço às meninas que deixaram review (Suu-Chan, Tha Madden, Felpa, Jann), vocês são verdadeiros amores! Não vou responder um por um dessa vez porque nesse exato momento estou viajando! Yeah! Curtindo uma praia em pleno inverno, haiuheae! É só que minha fixação é um pouquinho grande demais... Morram de inveja, ao menos posso tremer em frente ao mar (?)!

Agora, com vocês, quem vos posta a fic:

**N/B: **É sempre assim, a gente oferece a mão e pegam o rim u.ú Mas o que uma beta adorável como eu não faz, né? Mas que triste, eu não deixei review a tempo de ter meu nome no capítulo Ç.Ç Então eu mesmo vou agradecer por meu review mental: "**Ann**: Senpai, obrigada pelo review maravilhoso!" (#foge#) Ah, sim, gente, se vocês quiserem que SRS continue é melhor deixarem muitos reviews, porque até onde eu sei, não tem muitos capítulos mais já prontos . Depois a Ann vem de papo que a inspiração dela se foi e já viu, né? Mas, então, é isso. Bye-bicycle! (??) xD


End file.
